The invention pertains to the general field of air purification assemblies and more particularly to an air purification assembly adapted to be used in combination with a vehicle heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system.
Air pollution is one of the most serious problems affecting the world today. It has been established by numerous studies that the air quality in the majority of large cities is constantly rated as un-healthy. In certain cities, the pollution is so prevalent that on some days local governments are forced to issue warnings, (i.e., xe2x80x9csmog alertsxe2x80x9d) to the populace, especially the very young and old. An interesting fact concerning air pollution is that, as is commonly known, vehicles are one of the primary reasons for the pollution, but persons who are within their vehicles feel protected from the air outside. While this is partially true, especially when a vehicle is utilizing a climate control/air conditioning system which recycles the air inside the vehicle, there is no way to completely seal off a vehicle from outside air, another fallacy is that people believe their cars already have a completely effective air filtering system to clean the air that enters the car.
One of the most common methods of polluted air entering a vehicle is during times of heavy traffic, when cars and trucks are forced to stop very close to each other. Anyone who has ever been stopped in back of a large truck, and then had the truck blow exhaust directly at the front of their car, from a short distance, can appreciate this fact.
Unfortunately, many people choose to close their vehicle""s outside air vent after polluted air has already entered their vehicle. From that point on, the vehicle""s air conditioning system simply continues to re-cycle the polluted air through the vehicle repeatedly. Obviously, if there was some way to filter air once it has entered a vehicle, and continue filtering the air as it is circulated, it would be a great benefit for people everywhere.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.
The air purification assembly is designed to be used in a vehicle which has installed a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system which includes a return air duct and a fresh air duct. The air purification assembly consists of the following three elements that function in combination the HVAC system and with each other: an electrostatic stabilizing filter, a membrane filter and an electronic ionizer.
The electrostatic filter which is attached across the return air duct functions as a media stabilizer to provide filtration of the air prior to the air entering the HVAC system via the return air duct. The filter is designed to trap particulate matter up to three microns. The particulate matter trapped by the filter includes tobacco, smoke, dust pollen, mold spores, pet dander and particulate matter produced by vehicle exhaust emissions.
The membrane filter, which is attached to the surface of the electrostatic filter, is designed to absorb unpleasant odors and petrochemical-based toxins and by-products associated with vehicle exhaust emissions.
The electronic ionizer is attached to a vehicle structure which allows the ionizer to be positioned in close proximity to the return air duct. The ionizer is designed to condition and ionize the air, at a rate of 0.08 parts per million (ppm), prior to the air passing through the membrane filter, the electrostatic filter and through the return air duct of the HVAC system.
The air purification assembly is transferrable from one vehicle to another. However, the assembly is preferably designed to be permanently installed. When permanently installed, the assembly will function with no maintainability for a period of 24 months.
In view of the above disclosure, it is the primary object of the invention to produce an air purification assembly that filters and cleanses the air circulating through a vehicle passenger compartment. The filtering and cleansing is accomplished by utilizing three separate elements that operate in concert with each other and with the elements that comprise a factory installed heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system.
In addition to the primary object of the invention it is also an object of the invention to produce an invention that:
Can be temporarily or permanently installed.
Is universally designed to allow the assembly to be installed in any vehicle having an HVAC system.
Has a long non-maintainability operating period.
Is cost effective from both a manufacturing and consumer points of view.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.